Shattered Heart
by Cafinatedangel13
Summary: Edwards heart breaking, step by step. The pairing I suppose is JacobBella though I wouldn't really lable it that way.


**Shattered Heart**

This is my first Twilight fanfiction, probably also my last. But don't let that stop you from telling me what you thought. I'm not easily offended, so be brutal if you feel the need, as long as it's not about the pairing, which I have clearly stated in the summary and, just to be on the safe side, will state again now: There is no real pairing in the usual sense, but **Bella will end up with Jacob**. If that bothers you, you don't have to read this, and I don't want to hear about it. However, pretty much anything else will probably be appreciated; though keep in mind I am not above arguing a point that has been clearly proven wrong. All that aside, I hope you like it! 

Shattered hearts don't happen all at once no matter the fairytales say. No, reality finds such an occasion far too amusing to let it be over so quickly. It is a slow, meticulous process that happens gradually over time. A chip here, a scratch there, like water slowly eating away at a mountain until the chasm is wide enough to bring the great rock to pebbles. So slowly in fact, you almost don't notice the little slivers as they rain down to settle at your feet.

The first crack, small and insignificant, had appeared the day she'd run from Alice. Inflicted by the snap decision to skip school and spend the day away from the vampires in favor of…_him_. Following him willingly to a place that none of them could go. But of course she came home, and it was just a little wound. A tiny crack in the center, a critical place, but easy enough to heal.

The next had been a chip, just a speck missing from the jigsaw. A collection of dust really, chiseled away when she had begged for _his_ kiss as he let the threat of carelessness in the frenzy of newborns hang above her head. But she was merely ensuring that…_he_ returned…to her. And dust is easily swept up.

A scratch had appeared on the opposite side that same night, as the wolf kissed her roughly. He had towered over her and pressed his lips to hers with the passion and fire that he himself couldn't even dream of because dreams require sleep. But the scratch was not caused by this moment of injustice; life is not fair, and he had had over a century to get used to that. No, the scratch appeared the moment she stopped fighting and gave herself completely to such a brutal _claiming_ kiss. But she had cried after _he_ left and begged him to be angry for the betrayal she had committed. But she was not the one who had left, and scratches rarely scar.

The first crack, right in the center, still raw and not yet healing, slid painfully deeper only several nights later. He held her while she cried, deep, painful sobs shaking her whole frame over _him_. It hurt her to hurt him, and pain that intense does not go away. It leaves a scar, angry and red, that doesn't fade to pale pearl that physical wounds become. She would always be marked by _him_. But she had chosen him; time would dull the blow. And soon, they would have all the time they would need.

Several chips were chiseled away all at once when _he _ran. Not that day of course, they didn't even know until a week had passed and he hadn't returned. But when the alpha wolf had told her they didn't know where _he_ was…

Her knees gave out and she collapsed in a heap in the doorway, a shriek of grief and pain and guilt escaping her lips almost animal like in its intensity. She curled around herself quieting to pitiful whimpers in between gut wrenching sobs, refusing to be consoled by anyone for hours, himself included.

Cracks snaked around from all sides, working their way in from the edges or creeping from the original several months later as he tried to comprehend the look in her eyes. Guilt, sorrow, and other emotions that he couldn't place swirled and melded together as she looked at him. Tiny slivers began to rain down as she turned and smiled apoplectically at Alice who shuddered slightly, eyes closed, with a blank expression everyone recognized.

Chips turned to craters as his sister put a loving hand on shoulder before pulling her into a loose embrace, whispering it was alright and that she understood.

It wasn't the relived, hopeful smile that lit her face; her obvious relief and joy were the only cushion he had to muffle the creek and clutter of his quietly breaking heart. No it was the soft, musical whisper that brought it to her lips that crushed his still heart to pebbles.

"Your children will be beautiful."


End file.
